The Diary
by nirvana
Summary: Ginny Weasley is Draco Malfoy's best friend. When he starts to fall for her, will he tell her, or will it be too late?
1. Introductions

****

**_The Diary_**

By Nirvana

Disclaimer::       I don't own Harry Potter. And I don't own the plot. The plot is just something I read in my email and I decided to turn it into a fic.

A/N:: This is from Draco's point of view… 

=*=*=*

Can you believe it? I, Draco Malfoy, is friends with Virginia Weasley. Yes, that's right. Ron Weasley's kid sister. Harry Potter's love-sick admirer. Mudblood Granger's close friend. A Gryffindor. And she's just not my friend. She's my BEST friend. My only friend.

 I seem to recall that day, when she was in her fourth year, and I, in my fifth. She was crying in the edge of the forbidden forest. Her beautiful red hair in disarray, her doe brown eyes rimmed with tears, her perfect form letting out gut wrenching sobs. 

I remember approaching her, and annoying her. I asked her cruelly if Potter dumped her. I asked her if she was finally going to rid the world of her existence. I was quite surprised to hear her retaliating with the words, "Finally going to be a death eater aren't we, Malfoy?" 

See? That's how much I remember that day. I even remember her exact words. Of course, being an evil git back then, I said, "So the little weasel isn't that thick, now is she? She managed to notice the obvious." 

It was true. I meant every word I said. I wanted to become a death eater. It was my dream. In my younger years, I had my father breathe down my neck, punishing me for the slightest mistake. Torture chambers, whips, and having Crucio placed upon me was my life. My old life.

But now, I changed. Thanks to Virginia. I sat down next to her, and talked. For hours. We talked like we knew each other forever. I found out that her cousin died. Murdered by death eaters. And for the first time in my life, I felt sorry. Sorry for her, for her family, and most of all, I felt sorry for myself. I realized that by fulfilling my life-long dream, I would rid others of theirs. What a shame. 

During those four hours we talked, I found out that I found the real me. The real Draco Malfoy. Not a death eater. Not a murderer. But an ordinary fifteen year old finding himself.

I am now in my sixth year at Hogwarts. I am walking back to the Slytherin Common room, dropping off my books and unnecessary belongings. I would meet Virginia later. After just a year of knowing her, I have to say that I have the biggest crush on her. I know we couldn't be more than best friends, that would make me have her six older brothers hunting me down – out for blood. My blood. But that didn't stop me from loving her. I admit, I am head over heels in love with my best friend.

I will tell you a little about me. I'm 16 years old, with silvery-blonde hair and gray eyes. I was standing 6 feet tall with a muscular build to go with it. I have an ego the size of Azkaban and I'm rather conceited. I can say I am tolerable when I am within hearing distance of Virginia. As for my dislikes, I loathe Potter, Weasley and Granger. Personally, I think they're a waste of flesh. Anyway, my sense of humor is a bit dark and I consider myself slightly evil. I'm a Prefect and Captain of the Quidditch team. And I get to have my own room. Cliché isn't it? Oh, and my best friend is Virginia Weasley.

Let me tell you about her. Her full name is Virginia Anise Weasley. She's 5 feet and 6 inches tall, has stunning dark red hair, and expressive doe brown eyes. She has lovely curves and a wonderful smile. She's a Prefect like me, but she isn't part of the Quidditch team.

You're probably asking how Virginia and I meet, am I correct? Of course I'm right. I'm Draco Malfoy. Back to the topic at hand, we meet everyday at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the place where we first began our friendship. I have to be there on or before 5:00 p.m, otherwise, she'll bite my head off. 

Oh, wait. I never got to tell you what happened when Virginia reformed me. Well, I'm rather proud of what I did. I told Dumbledore that my father was a death eater. Naturally, I told them that I would prefer anonymity and not to disclose my name to anyone, especially to my father and the media. To go with that action, I gave them a LONG list of death eaters. Most kids in Slytherin are without parents now. Serves them right.

Lucius was thrown into Azkaban, with nothing more than the clothes on his back. All death eaters were stripped of magic. That's right. Lucius Malfoy is a squib. Ha! Funny how he seemed so disgusted of squibs before, and now, he is one. Life is shaping up, I must say.

My mother, Narcissa, isn't a death eater, so she was free from Azkaban. I pity mother right now. She loved the bastard. She loved Lucius Malfoy. What a shame. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother. She was always caring, buying me unnecessary things, but her care was wasted on Lucius. Her beauty and care wasted on him.

It's nearing five o'clock now. I must go. Virginia will commit murder if I'm late. She hates late people. Besides, I have very big plans this afternoon. Later this day, I will tell her how I feel. I will tell her that I love her.

=*=*=

A/N;:: So? How'd you like it? Please review!


	2. Heartbreaks

The Diary

****

By Nirvana

Disclaimer::       I don't own Harry Potter. And I don't own the plot. The plot is just something I read in my email and I decided to turn it into a fic.

A/N::  Gosh! I'm so sorry! I made a mistake in the first chapter. Draco and Ginny became friends when Ginny was in her 4th year and Draco in his 5th. Thanks to SaintlySmile for pointing that out!  Oh yeah, this is still Draco's POV. It'll be like that throughout the entire story…

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Chapter 2 --- Heartbreaks ---

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

I arrive at our meeting place with minutes to spare. I am nervous as to what her reaction will be. But surely, this is new. I am never nervous. I am still a Malfoy, after all. Aah, she is here now. From afar I can see her dark red hair, visible beneath the setting sun. God, she's beautiful. I wonder if she'll notice my peculiar behavior. I fidget, I squirm and my palms are sweaty.

"Draco!" She shrieks, throwing her arms around me and giving me a friendly peck on the cheek. I can feel myself blushing at the kiss. I hope she thinks it's because of the heat.

"Hey." I reply. I was not surprised by her actions, she was always like this. Affectionate and loving. On the contrary, I was baffled by mine. I never blushed before. We sat down on the ground in silence, contented at the others' company.

"You'll never guess what happened today!" She squealed, breaking the silence. What can it be? A few extra points from Snape? Weasley publicly professing his love for Granger? Knowing her, it could be anything.

"What?" I ask somewhat weakly. Truthfully, I was floored by her hyper activeness.

"Harry asked me out today!" She exclaimed, her cheeks flushed with excitement. My face dropped a little, but I could not allow her to see that. I put on a fake smile. So much for telling her I love her.

"Really?" I say unenthusiastically, "That's great."

"Great?" She asked me incredulously. "It's amazing, Draco!"

Of course it was amazing. But only to her. Her lifelong crush was finally noticing her.

"Yes, amazing" I murmur. Stupid Potter. Why does he always have everything I can only dream of? Sure, I have many girls falling at my feet, but they weren't following me because I was "Draco Malfoy the guy". They were following me because I was, "Draco Malfoy the sex god". They wanted to have a night with me in bed and brag about it the next day. 

I look beside me only to see Virginia still gushing about Potter. Yuck. What's in the four-eyed freak that Virginia likes anyway?

Damn that Potter. He really had to ruin everything, didn't he? I had it all planned out. Start a normal conversation about school then somehow, I will make it reach to a point when I finally tell her that I love her. Stupid Potter. Couldn't he at least wait 'till tomorrow to tell her? When she finally knows how I feel? Damn that bastard. He thinks he's so – 

Slap!

"Draco!" my best friend whined. "You aren't listening to me!"

I am shocked. She slapped me! I rubbed my sore cheek, looking at her straight in the eye. I knew this would intimidate her.

"Sorry." I apologize. I gotta hand it to her, 'sorry' is part of my vocabulary now. "You were saying?"

"As I was saying," she let out an exasperated breath. "Harry and I will go to the next hogsmeade weekend together."

"That's tomorrow, right?" I ask her.

"Yes." She glared at me. "Why are you so slow today, Draco? You're not usually like this."

Aaah. She noticed my behavior. Took her long enough, I must say.

"I'm a bit preoccupied." I reason to her. I hope she'll buy this. But judging how love-sick she is, she probably will.

"About what, exactly?" She inquired, glancing my way. Oh no! This is the 'I-know-you're-hiding-something-from-me-and-you-better-tell-me-what-it-is' look. Honestly, I rather feared that look. The words, 'you' formed in my mouth, but I thought better of it.

"Quidditch." I reply instead. I couldn't possibly tell her how I feel, right? I would make a fool out of myself. And I did not act like a fool.

"Oh." She mumbles. Yes! She bought it! "Care to tell me about it?"

"Uh, it's about the next match. Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin" I answer. 

"That's it?" She asks disbelievingly. "Don't be silly, Draco! Hufflepuffs are _nothing _compared to Slytherins and Gryffindors!"

She hit me again. Gods, she really had a habit of slapping people when she was excited, annoyed, or tired. Damn.

"Hmmm…" I murmur. She checks her watch and glances at the setting sun.

"It's 6 o'clock now." She declared. "Why don't we head back to the castle?"

"Sure." I say. It was six o'clock already? Damn, I didn't know she talked about Potter that long. Must be a new record. I stand up and help my best friend to her feet. She links her arm with mine. I blush slightly as we walk towards the castle in comfortable silence.

=*=*=

During dinner, I could see Potter shooting lovey-dovey glances in Virginia's direction. I can't blame him really. My best friend was feisty. She was smart. Considerate. Compassionate. Rather aggressive. All in all, it was a wonderful array of traits. Also, she was pretty to boot.

Weasley's looking quite proud at Potter. His arm was loosely wrapped around the Mudblood's waist. They really made a sickening couple. A mudblood and a weasel. Yuck. 

I was depressed, I admit. But I did not let that show. Malfoy's do not show depression in public. I knew I was glaring at my food, but I didn't mind. Seeing no purpose of staying in the Great Hall longer, I stand up and make my way to the Slytherin Common Room. I can't bear to see Virginia with that damned Potter. 

I am in my common room now, and I head to my room. It really is brilliant to have your own room. No disturbances. I climb into bed with this new feeling. For the first time in 16 years, I was hurt. And heartbroken.

=*=*=

A/N:: Thanks to those who reviewed! Oh God, I can't believe this actually got reviews… Thanks! Now… for the shoutouts!

**Keita – **thanks for the review! 

**Kaitlin-Scott – **lol…. I like my Dracos hot and caring.. thanks for the review! Ü

**Neni Potter – **we'll see about that… *smiles*

**SaintlySmile – **Oh! Thanks for pointing that out! I am so, so stupid! They became friends when Ginny was in her fourth year and Draco in his fifth. Sorry!

**Tigraine Bashere** – Thanks for the review! 

**Mike Brownbill** – hey! Personally, I like the name Virginia better than Ginny… makes her sound more matue… thanks for the review!

**Champagne** – Don't worry. I'll finish it. I have a pretty good idea how it would end… yeah, I know the feeling.. SCHOOL SUCKS!

**Uglinessrox55** – my first reviewer! Thanks for reviewing!!!


	3. Shopping

The Diary

****

By Nirvana

A/N:: Okay. This takes place two years after Ginny and Harry get together… The letter is enclosed in punctuation marks. I tried using italicized words, but it won't appear properly on ff.net…

=*=*=*=

Chapter 3 – Shopping

=*=*=*=

_Two years later…._

It has been two years since Potter became Virginia's boyfriend. If you do your math right, you'd know that I graduated from Hogwarts. Yahoo! I now live in a small house in Hogsmeade. Until my 7th year, I lived in Malfoy Manor with mother. That was until she committed suicide.

Yes, the vain Narcissa Malfoy commits suicide. With a muggle weapon to go with it. She shot herself with a gun, not handling the fact that her husband died in Azkaban. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother. It was nature's duty for me to love her. And yep, you guessed it. I mourned for her death. But I did not cry in public. I would have died of humiliation. Only Virginia saw me cry. It was her shoulder I cried on the night I found out she died. And no, I still did not tell her how I feel.

If you're wondering why, it's because she's too in love with Potter to completely comprehend what I will say. She will just assume that I meant I love her as a friend. It would be useless, really. 

Anyway, I now own a shop in Hogsmeade. A bakeshop. Surprising, no? But I am full of surprises. It also probably came as a surprise to you to find out that I sold Malfoy Manor. Why? Simply because I am not very fond of the memories I have there. True, I inherited millions of galleons, but I did not pay attention to any of it, for the reason that I found out that there is more to this world than money and power. And that is friends.

Speaking of friends, Virginia was made Head Girl in her 7th year. Bravo! It's her birthday in a week, and I can't help but wonder what she and that Potter will do on that special occasion. Most likely, he'll forget it. He's still stupid as always. 

I admit I was jealous every time the two of them would walk inside the Great Hall holding hands. It was either that or Potter had his arm around my best friend's waist. I was glad though, that her relationship with Potter did not affect our friendship. We would still meet everyday and would talk about anything. But most of the time, she would talk about Potter. I miss the days when she would not utter his name, or not zone out dreaming about the boy who lived. Bloody Potter.

I am on my way to my bakeshop, where I would give my workers their pay. When this business started, I was the one who baked the goods, with house elves for help and a few squibs. But as the business grew, I had to find more people to work for me. Now, I have about 5 shops in England. 

I walk down the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. I remember I don't have a gift for my best friend, so I quicken my pace. I open the door to my shop and I find Manuel, my most trusted employee, cleaning the counter. I call his attention.

"Manuel," I say. "Give the pay to the house elves and the other workers. I will be back shortly. I will just buy something and I will come back. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Draco." He replies. He goes back to cleaning the counter and I leave.

As I walk, I mentally list the possible gifts I could give her. I pass by the jewelry shop. Had she been any other girl, I would have bought jewelry. But she did not like jewelry and other fancy things. She would make me take them back eventually.

 I think about giving her a broomstick, as I pass the Quidditch shop. Nah. She didn't need it. She was bloody scared of broomsticks and Quidditch. A new pet? No. She already had one. She didn't need another pet to look after, and I already gave her an owl before. 

I sit down in one of the benches, suddenly having a headache. My fingers were in my temples, rubbing them gently, willing the pain to go away. 

Shit. Was it this bloody hard to find a proper gift for a girl? Jeez. What does she like to do? Read? She had thousands of books already! Most likely, Granger will also give her books. Cross that out from the list. Drawing? Nu-uh. She can't even draw a bloody leaf! Writing? Bingo! I will give her a diary! My, my, my. You, Draco, are finally thinking. As if heaven answered my prayers, my headache slowly disappeared.

I make my way to the bookstore, hoping to find them selling diaries. Angels were singing hallelujah as I saw an entire aisle dedicated to diaries. I scan the shelves for a diary that would knock Virginia's socks off. I pick one. A clerk appears beside me and started babbling about the thing I was holding. It was red velvet with gold lettering in the cover. The clerk says that it was to be embossed with the bearers' name. Perfect. But it was not just the cover that made me want to buy it; it also contained many pages to fill her thoughts. 

The clerk starts babbling again and tells me that it never runs out of pages. You just say a certain spell and it would add more pages, not affecting the thickness and the weight of the diary. Marvelous. 

I head to the counter, ready to pay when I saw a box of quills sitting in one corner. The annoying clerk returns and tells me that these were quills designed especially for diary writing. It would magically change color, depending on your mood. Blue if you're down, yellow if excited and happy, and red if you're in love. I grab them and include them in my list of purchases. Uh-huh, my best friend's diary would be a multi colored one. 

I had it gift wrapped, and paid for the diary and quills. I head back to the bakeshop, wondering if Virginia will like the gift. 

=*=*=*=

A few days later… 

It has been three days since I bought Virginia her gifts. It was now sitting in my desk, surrounded by bits of parchment and quills. I was currently eating my breakfast (bacon and eggs) when an owl flew inside and perched itself on one of the chairs. I stop eating and take out the rolled up parchment that was tied in one of its legs. I give him a sweet and it goes away. I opened the letter, and it read…

'Dear Draco,

Hey! How's my best friend? Anyway, I'm gonna leave for Christmas break the day after the Yule Ball. What are you doing nowadays? I bet you're probably wondering why a school owl delivered this instead of Athena, right?'

I momentarily stop reading. Why indeed? Athena was the owl I gave her last Christmas. She was always the one delivering letters from Virginia. I continue to read her letter.

'…Well, Athena's leg is broken, and she can't possibly deliver letters in that predicament. Poor baby. To move on, Snape is being a git (I doubt that'll change), McGonagall is still the same, and Professor Sprout commended my 'extraordinary skills to define any plant'. Jeez, what's with these people? Anyhow, the Yule ball is tomorrow and… Harry can't come! Why can't they grant our graduated boyfriends access to the ball? That is so unfair! So, I'm stuck with Kenneth Holding as my date. Yuck. I don't know why I picked him though. I could've picked Richard McKenzie… he was cuter (read: blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body to die for. *Drool*… but I'm still loyal to Harry, mind you). Oh well, too late to back out now.                                                                                                                                                       

Holy guacamole! You should see my dress, Draco! It's strapless, and it really goes well with my figure! Its color is dark red, and it's silk! My god, it's even better than what I wore to the Yule ball last year! 

I gotta go… Madison's been pestering me all day yesterday to accompany her to buy clothes…bye… It's time to teach my female best friend a thing or two about fashion!

Love always,

Virginia 

*end of letter*

I smile slightly at her ending remark. Love always. I could already imagine her with that dress… it's a pity it had to be wasted on that Kenneth guy. I know that it will only be in my wildest fantasies when she will wear that dress for me and kiss me tenderly, with passion and love. She's with Potter now, I remind myself. 

I finish my breakfast and leave for work. This was gonna be a long day.

=*=*=*=

Two days after, 11:00 p.m.

The next, next night, I was absolutely exhausted. One of the customers ordered 5000 cookies, 30 cakes, and other pastries for a party. I baked and I baked, with help from my numerous employees. Needless to say, we finished the task easily.

I take a quick shower and I dress in my nightclothes – boxers. I dive into the satin and silk sheets, with nothing on my mind except sleep. I close my eyes. I hear a resounding thud downstairs. 

"Shit." I mutter. My eyes open. So much for a good night's sleep. I grab my wand from the nightstand and tiptoe quietly to the door of my bedroom. What I saw when I flung open the door surprised me.

What I saw was my best friend in tears.

=*=*=*=

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! Good golly, I slept 3:00 am just to write this chapter! That afternoon, I already planned a chapter and it was already carefully crafted. Then, at around 12 o'clock midnight, I couldn't sleep. I HAD A BRAINSTORM!! So I spent the next three hours writing this before my laziness would kick in. Voila! The third chapter is done! 

A/N: I agree with all of you. DAMN THAT HARRY POTTER!

**Kaitlin-Scott**- yes, I share your thoughts with that one. I hate Harry in most fics… when he gets the girl and Draco is left without one... Damn.  We'll see what'll happen in the next chapter! Keep reading and thanks for the review! 

To **Champagne, Glumfrog, Mike Brownbill, Keita, stiffy-wood-23, SaintlySmile, Dizzy Flower and Crystal, **thanks!


	4. Birthdays

The Diary

****

By Nirvana

**Disclaimer::** I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Madison… and part of the plot…

=*=*=*=*=

Chapter 4 - Birthdays

=*=*=*=*=

As soon as I opened the door, Virginia immediately ran to me and hugged me. I did not know what caused her to breakdown like this, but judging from the way she cried, it was serious. I led her to the bed and we sat down. I held her as she cried tears of anguish and pain.

I ran a soothing hand up and down her back, not caring if we stayed up all night. All I cared for was her, here, safe in my arms. I occasionally whisper words of comfort as she wept. She sobs for hours, not once uttering a word. I did not ask any questions, for I know this would hurt her more. I would wait patiently till she's ready to tell me.

I have a hunch this is because of Potter. Why? I do not know. Perhaps, it would be better if she stayed here tonight. I worry about her. It's already 3:00 a.m., and going home to The Burrow would be out of the question.

"Virginia?" I say. She looks up at me with red-rimmed eyes. Her sobs subside. "Would you like to stay here tonight?"

She nods at me silently and hugs me again. I wrap my arms around her and I lay my head on top of hers. I breathe in her scent, she smelled of roses in bloom. 

"Take a shower, then sleep here with me." I tell her. I reluctantly unwrapped my arms around her, and walked to my closet. There, I grabbed a pair of boxers and an old shirt of mine. 

"Here," I say, as I walk back to the bed. "You know where the bathroom is, don't you?"

I know she knew this, she has been here more than any person had ever been. She nodded. She numbly got the clothes and made her way to the bathroom. It was only now that I noticed her clothing. It was a black mini-dress, with high-heeled sandals. I assume it really was Potter's doing. 

I lay in my bed, silently cursing Potter and all his well being. Minutes later, Virginia reappears from the bathroom, looking refreshed. She lies down beside me in my bed. I pull her close to me. Her head was on my chest, and I feel contented at this position. Only for me, it would be better if we did this not as friends – but as lovers.

=*=*=*=

The next day, I wake up at 12:00 p.m. I recall the past night's events and I see Virginia still sleeping beside me. I make my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do other necessities you do in the morning, or in my case, in the afternoon. I don't want to leave my best friend alone today, so I put on a shirt, and go downstairs to floo Manuel in order to inform him that I was not coming to the shop today.

As I make my way up the stairs, I realize that today was Virginia's birthday. I quickly go back downstairs, ready to make her a birthday breakfast. Thirty minutes after, I was able to prepare a scrumptious meal – strawberry waffles with whipped cream, coffee, and a slice of cake I baked yesterday. I was aware it was time for lunch, but for her, it would be breakfast still. I arrange them in a tray, with a vase of flowers to complete the setting.

I walk back to my room, only to find Virginia stirring. 

"Good morning, Virginia." I greet her, "Happy birthday!"

I set down the tray before her, her eyes wide open in surprise.

"Draco.." She breathed. "This is beautiful!"

I feel proud at myself. I blush slightly.

"Thanks," I say. "Eat up!"

She takes a bite of the waffle, and closes her eyes. 

"Hmmm.." She murmurs. "This is so good! You really are a great cook, Draco!"

I blush harder.

"Thanks," I say again. She finishes off the breakfast in a flourish, a dopey grin on her pretty face. I have a feeling that I have the same grin on my own face. Without another word, I walk to my desk to retrieve my gift to her. I go back to the bed and sit down beside her.

"Virginia," I say, handing her the lavishly wrapped present. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." She whispers, as she takes it from me, her whole face in awe. She runs her hand over the elaborate wrapper, as if it was something very precious.

"You're welcome." I answer, "Open it."

She opens the parcel cautiously, careful not to tear the wrapper. I know I must have been holding my breath, impatiently waiting for her reaction. I sigh in relief as she throws her arms around me, mumbling her thanks over and over again. 

I thought for sure she was going to freak out as she saw the gift, the memories of the Chamber Of Secrets coming back to her. To my immense gratitude, she didn't. Instead, she hugged me. 

"There are no dangerous spells or incantations in the diary, Virginia. I made sure of that." I tell her reassuringly. 

"You really are the best friend ever, Draco. You know me all too well." She tells me, a smile dominating her face. 

I smile too. 

"I suppose you're wondering why I was crying last night." Virginia continued. I didn't think of that, actually. But if she was going to tell me the reason behind it, why stop her? "Harry cheated." 

"He what?!" I ask her, I am not sure if I heard right. The boy-who-lived cheats on his longtime girlfriend?

"You heard me, Draco. He cheated on me." She repeated, her eyes getting moist.

"With who?" I inquire. Surely, there was no way in heaven or in hell that Potter would find someone better than my best friend. 

"Madison." She replies. Tears were falling down silently in her cheeks. 

"That was low." I tell her. Fuck that Potter. This was worse than I imagined. Potter cheats on his girlfriend with her best friend? How pathetic. I can't believe someone would associate with a guy like that. It was disgusting.

"How did you find out?" I question, I needed to find out more information to support my side when 'revenge' becomes my reason for murdering Potter.

"I walked in on them at the Burrow. They were already getting it on." She explains. Her head bent low. I pull her to my embrace as she cried harder. Now that was worse than pathetic. He gets it on with Virginia's best friend at her own house? Sickening.

"I'm going to teach that Potter a lesson." I swore. Potter is an idiot. He really did have to be caught the day before her birthday. Then, I wonder what happened to Potter when her whole family found out. I decide to ask her.

"Virginia," I begin. "What did your family do to Potter?"

"They don't know." She said. "As soon as I saw them, I flooed here."

"What explains your mini-dress last night?" I inquire further. She can't possibly wear a mini dress inside the house, can she?

"We were supposed to go to dinner." She answered bitterly, her voice muffled in my chest. "I was ready to leave and I was looking for Harry when I saw them getting it on the backyard with Madison."

Stupid Potter. Idiot. Imbecile. Bloody wanker. Cheater. Pathetic-excuse-for-a-human-being Potter. 

My fists are in a tight ball, wanting to hit someone, Potter in particular. Damn him. How dare he hurt my best friend? Fuck him. 

"Do you want to stay here longer?" I ask Virginia. "Or would you prefer going home?"

I could have sworn she said, "This is home." But I must be dreaming.

"What did you say?" I question. She lifts her head up from my chest and said,

"I'll stay here."

And that's how we spent the day, talking and relieving memories. I know I won't be able to tell her I love her; that would ruin this happy moment. And she's still mending her heart, which broke to a thousand pieces because of that idiotic Potter. When she gets over it, I'll tell her. I'll wait as long as it takes, because I love her.

=*=*=*= 

A/N:: I won't be able to post the next chapter until Monday, coz our family is going somewhere… but I'll be writing…

A/N:: Thank you for the reviews! Having a cliffe does have it's results, doesn't it? Maybe… I should have cliffhangers more often… Hmmm… Anyhow, after I checked my mail, I had a big dopey grin on my face. My cousin must've thought I was a nutcase coz she started looking at me weirdly… on to the….

**Shoutouts!**

**Kaitlin-Scott – **Thanks for putting my story under your favorites… and thanks also for your concern (Though I think you care so that I'll update the next chapter soon). Are you gonna break Harry's neck now? Call me and I'll be there! I wanna see the boy-who-lived die because of Kaitin!  Thanks for the review!

**Gusha – **Draco knows Ginny's story… What kind of best friend would she be if she doesn't let him in on her secrets? Thanks for the review!

Rainpuddle – I share your thoughts. Draco is waaaaay hotter than Harry! Hug him, won't you? Please? To make Draco feel better… J… if he can't have Ginny, maybe he'll have you… 

Thanks to:: **blaaah, fEEdLestEEx, chanita, Champagne and SaintlySmile: **(I love it when the two of you review!), **Keita, Crystal, GinnyYvette,Hermione… **Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Graduation

The Diary 

****

Nirvana

=*=*=*=*=*

Chapter 5 – Graduation

=*=*=*=*=*

I am now attending Virginia's graduation. I was seated at the bleachers, with the Weasleys beside me. The entire Weasley clan came, Potter and Granger too. I doubt Potter came here to see Virginia; most likely, he attended because of Madison. Yes, they were now officially a couple. And no, Potter was not beaten up by any of the Weasley brothers… 

***flashback***

_"How did your brothers take the news?" I ask her, the day after she told me about their 'breakup'. We were in my bakeshop, sipping coffee and eating slices of cakes. We were seated at the far table, isolated from the rest of the customers. I sip my coffee._

_"They took it pretty well." She replies. I almost choke._

_"They what?!" I ask her incredulously. There was no way that the Weasley brothers would forgive Potter after what he did. It was too extreme to be forgiven._

_"I said, they took it pretty well." Virginia repeated, taking a bite from her cake. As she sensed I wanted her to elaborate, she did. "I told them I broke up with Harry."_

_"What did you do that for?" I inquire. "Why do you still protect that bastard after what he's done to you?"_

_"Because I love him." Virginia answered, her eyes suddenly finding her cup of coffee very interesting._

_Typical. She still loves him. Fuck._

_"Oh," I mutter. I too, suddenly find my coffee interesting._

***end of flashback***

  
My train of thought snapped as I heard Professor McGonagall calling out, "Weasley, Virginia Louise". I grin as my best friend walks up the stage receiving her diploma with great humility. I clap my hands, my heart full of pride for Virginia.

I was aware of the fact that this was a very solemn occasion, but I could not help myself. Moreover, my clapping was solemn enough compared to the hooting of the Weasley brothers.

The graduation rites ended an hour later, and I was relieved. It was getting bloody hot inside. The newly declared graduates march out of the room, grinning and talking to their classmates. I go outside and I see Virginia with her family. I do not believe I could talk to her at this rate, given that everyone was fussing over her. Mrs. Weasley was hugging her and telling her what a great daughter she was, Mr. Weasley was going over her diploma, oohing and ahhing occasionally and ger brothers were admiring her Head Girl trophy. 

I smile as I walk pass by them. But I stop as soon as I heard the most pleasant voice call my name.

"Draco!" Virginia called, running towards me.

"Virginia!" I exclaimed, as soon as she was beside me. "Congratulations!"

I wrap her in a bear hug, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you," she replies, releasing herself from my embrace. "Can you believe it? No more Snape breathing down my neck, no McGonagall assigning me impossible tasks, and no more Filch glaring at me in the halls!"

"Yeah," I laugh with her. "I know how that feels. It feels pretty good, isn't it?"

"Yup." She replies. There was comfortable silence after, but as always, she decided to break it.

"Draco," she says tentatively. I look at her. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" I ask her, genuinely confused.

"I was accepted to Salem Wizarding University." She tells me, her brown eyes cast down.

"Do –" I began

"Yes, I have to go." She says, as if reading my thoughts. "America will be good for me, Draco. I can get over Harry there."

Months before graduation, students applied for a scholarship to Salem Wizarding University, the biggest university in America. Only one person in Hogwarts can be accepted to this prestigious university, and Virginia snagged the part. 

"How long will you be gone?" I inquire, frowning a bit.

"Ten months." She answers, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Okay." I reply in understanding. I knew I couldn't be selfish; this was a great opportunity for her. But then… I have another question in mind.

"If Potter didn't cheat, would you still go to Salem?" I question. I knew Potter played a great part in her accepting the scholarship program.

"No," she replied. "I don't think so."

I nod, a bigger frown dominating my face. Damn that Potter. It was because of him that she had to go away. Fuck him.

"When will you leave?" I ask, feeling really, really miserable.

"A month from now." She answers, fidgeting a bit.

"Oh," I mumble. "I guess I'll see you in the airport then."

Yuck. Did I just say that? Did I just say that I'd go willingly to a muggle airport? What's happening to me? Then again, I get to see her one last time. Associating myself with muggle things is nothing if I get to say goodbye to Virginia.

"Yeah." She mutters. She looks around. "My family is calling me; I better go."

Sure enough, the Weasleys were looking at her expectantly, Ron the most irate and impatient. He was glaring at me and tapping his foot in the pavement. I smirk.

"Okay," I hug her, and give her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow? For butterbeer, perhaps?"

"Yes." She smiles, and places her lips above mine sweetly. It was a slight kiss, full of sweetness and care. She walks back to her family. "Bye, Draco!" 

"Bye," I call out. I walk back home, smiling like a big idiot while touching my lips with my finger where she planted the slightest kiss.

=*=*=*=*=

I find myself standing beside my best friend in the airport a month later. Argh! There were muggles everywhere! 

"I cannot believe I am in a muggle airport!" I complain to her. She laughs sweetly. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that you seem to be associating with muggle stuff lately." She explained. "First the television, now the airport."

She was right, of course. After I had my own house, she asked – no begged – that I buy a television set for her. As usual, I complied. And I liked it, though I would never admit that to her. I glare at Virginia.

She smirks at me. 

I glare again, this time menacingly. 

She smirks back, but it was not an ordinary smirk; it was MY smirk.

I glare at her once more. 

She smirks wider.

We were having a glaring/smirking contest. I decide to let her win. Then, I do the unexpected – I kiss her. It was short, gentle and sweet. I reluctantly lose contact with her lips and I smile fondly at her.

"I'll miss you." I say, hugging her close to me.

"I'll miss you too." She replies, hugging me back.

We were like that for a while, with her face buried in my chest and my head resting on top of hers. How I wish it would be like that forever – but it couldn't be. Maybe in time, it finally be like that. Our intimate embrace was destroyed as we heard the announcer announcing that the passengers heading to Salem should board the plane now. 

She releases my tight hold on her and looks up at me. She was crying.

"I'll miss you." She cried. "How am I going to survive a year without you, Draco?"

"You'll manage," I tell her. "Remember, you can floo or owl me anytime."

She nods.

"I better go," She says. With one last kiss on the cheek, she leaves.

=*=*=*=

A/N: Sorry it took so long! My grandfather just died and things have been hectic these past few days. I hope you guys understand… 

Shoutouts!

**Rainpuddle **– Ginny is pretty dense, isn't she? Hmmm… Should Draco get a temporary girlfriend? ::frowns thoughtfully then grins evilly:: we'll see about that! What body part should Harry lose, may I ask? ::raises an eyebrow::  lol… I suspect you have an evil mind there! Joking! Anyhow, thanks for that wonderful review! Keep reading!

**Gusha **– ditto! I have a phobia for G/H-ness… yech. That shipping totally sucks (for me, at least.)! thanks for the review!

**cashew** – oh my god! You actually read my story! :: jumps around throwing confetti:: I really love your story (obviously, based on my reviews)! ::sighs:: my family trip was cancelled coz grandpa went to heaven (or so I hope)… thanks for the review!

**SaintlySmile** – :: cheers at SaintlySmile to beat up Potter:: lol… it really is low, isn't it? I'd hate that if it would happen to me… 

**Champagne** – I noticed that you crack a lot… you really are cool! 

**Kaitlin-Scott** – It sucks to have parents sometimes, right? My mom keeps on fussing over me… and she does it in public! ::cheeks redden in embarrassment:: A blunt spoon? It could be possible… 

**phantasm** – lol… I love your review! You're the first person who commented on Draco owning a bakery shop… when I was thinking about his profession, being an auror or a quidditch star topped the list… but I thought that it was so cliché… so tadah! A Draco who is a baker! Lol… thanks for the compliments!

**Mike Brownbill** – don't worry… I have no intention to put some adult stuff here… (I don't trust myself to write adultfic-ness…)… ::gasps:: I diverted your attention from slash?! That's cool! Lol… thanks for the review and keep reading!

**Keita** – gods, a whole lot of you really wanna destroy Harry… ::grins:: anyhow, you have evil minions? Can I be one too? Lol… thanks for the review!

**S.e.a** – yeah… sucks, right? That'll make Ginny's heart harder to mend… and make Draco madder at Harry!

Thanks to… **Sokorra Lewis, Uglinessrox55, Crystal, Champagne Day, and Felicia**… I love ya guys!  


	6. Surprises

_The Diary_

By Nirvana

=*=*=*=*=*=

Chapter 6 - Surprises

=*=*=*=*=*=

It has been nine months since Virginia left for the States. In less than a month, she will finally come home. And I will finally tell her I love her. We did not lose contact over the months, she regularly sent me letters; telling me about her studies, her school and her teachers. She did not send me letters about her love life (or lack thereof), and I was glad. 

I was in my office at the bakeshop, taking a break from all the chaos outside. Suddenly, an owl flew in. It was Athena. I took the letter from her outstretched leg and I gave her a sweet. She left.

I unrolled the rolled parchment and began to read.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I'm getting married!!! Yipee! By now, you're probably asking how, since I never mentioned I had a boyfriend. To answer that, I wanted to keep it as a surprise. His name is Jonathan Parker – an American. He's very cute – with gray-blue eyes, and blonde hair. Come to think of it, he looks just like you! Do you have a twin brother, Draco? Because the similarities are uncanny! _

_  
Anyhow, we met at the beginning of the school year, and we were in the same classes. I was in love! We've been going out ever since, and last night, he proposed! How does Mrs. Virginia Parker sound? Wonderful, right? _

_Draco, there's one major disadvantage if we're going to marry. I'm going to live here in America. But no need to worry, this marriage won't affect our friendship! I am to be married in three months, do you think you can come? I know managing the bakeshop is hectic these days, but I'll be very happy if you will. It won't be the same without my best friend. _

_I gotta go! See you in three months!_

_Love always, _

_Virginia_

I was shaking by the time I finished reading. Getting married? Shit. I did not realize that I had hot tears streaming down my face. It really hurt, I'm going to lose Virginia just because of an American. An American who looks just like me. How pathetic. (a/n: no offence to all Americans! I'm rather fond of you guys…)

I knew I had to go to the wedding, it would be improper if I didn't. Who ever heard of a man not attending his best friend's wedding just because he lost her heart? No one. With that, I apparated home with a broken heart once more.

=*=*=*=*=

Two weeks before the said wedding date, I decide to go to America. I pack a couple of things and I head to the muggle airport. I reach there just in time to see the passengers boarding the plane already. I go to my seat and I am surprised to see a pretty girl seated beside me. She, I observed, was quite happy to see me. I sit down and start looking around the place. I have never ridden an airplane before, but I had a good idea how it would be like, if Virginia's stories are to be trusted. 

On my right sat an old man, probably around 60. When I look to my left, I see the girl, aged somewhere between 17 – 19. She had blue eyes and black hair, and I could also assume she had a sexy body to go with it. I do not take notice of her anymore all throughout the flight. 

I close my eyes and I try to sleep; after thirty minutes, I was in dream world.

=*=*=*=*=

As soon as it was safe and okay to leave the plane, I left. I knew it would take a long time before I could take hold of my luggage, but waiting was a far better option than staying beside the girl who was shooting hungry glances at me. I wait. I wait for about another thirty minutes. Shit. What a waste of time. As if my prayers were answered, the luggage started to show up. Almost immediately, I spotted mine. I took hold of it and left.

When I got outside the insanely humongous airport, I hailed a cab and I told the driver to bring me to the hotel where I was staying. He brought me there. I paid him.

I knew a lot more about muggles now. I still don't like them, but I know their ways of living. How? I took muggle studies during my seventh year. Why? Virginia forced me. Then, there was also the fact that my dearest friend drilled more muggle stuff in my head for a full hour while we were talking through floo. Thus, it made me a walking encyclopedia for wizards if they were to ask something about muggles.

We reach the hotel in record time and I check in. Virginia made the reservations for me. The bellboy brings my bags to the room, and I follow him. As soon as the bellboy left, I took a shower. 

I changed to fresh clothing – jeans and a shirt, to be precise – and took off to the address Virginia left me. It was fairly easy to find it, given that it was very near to the hotel where I was staying and that the guard of the hotel was very informative.

I knocked the door thrice and the beautiful face of my best friend appeared.

"Draco!" She squealed, throwing her arms around me. I laugh gaily at her antics. "Come in!" 

I was lead to the spacious living room and we sit down on one of the comfortable leather couches. I remember my manners. 

"Hello, Virginia." I greet, still laughing. I kiss her on the cheek. "Nice place you have here."

"Thanks!" She says, "How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm fine. The bakeshop is getting more and more popular among people, and everything else is just fine and dandy," I reply with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. She didn't notice. "How about you?"

"Everything's just great! Jonathan and I had dinner the other night in a fancy restaurant. It was so romantic!" Virginia gushed, her face reddening a bit.

"Speaking of him, where's your husband-to-be?" I ask her. Based on her recent letters, she and that Jonathan guy are inseparable. 

"He's in California, visiting some relatives." She answered. She smiles at me. "I really missed you, Draco." 

"I missed you too," I say quietly. "It's been a long time, isn't it?"

"Yes, it has been." She replies. She does the unanticipated, she sat closer to me and hugged me tightly. I hug her back. I smile softly.

"What's with the hug?" I ask her. 

"Nothing. I just like to make sure that this is not a dream, that you really are sitting beside me." She answered, resting her head on the crook of my neck. I run a hand at the surface of her sweet-smelling hair, and I whisper,

"You aren't dreaming, Virginia." I kiss the top of her head fondly, savoring this moment when we were together. I close my eyes, and soon, we were both asleep, contented at each other's company.

=*=*=*=*=

The rest of the week consisted of jokes, laughter, and slacking around. Then, I was to meet Jonathan. He just arrived from California, and I was supposed to go back to Virginia's apartment. I knock and Virginia answers the door. 

"Hey," She says, ushering me to come in. "Jonathan just arrived."

I walk in and sure enough, there was a guy sitting in the couch. Virginia wasn't kidding when she said we looked alike. He had eyes like mine, only slightly bluer and his hair was a shade darker than mine. Other than those differences, the similarities were uncanny.

"Hello," Jonathan greets, standing up to shake my hand. "I'm Jonathan Parker, Ginny's fiancé."

"Draco Malfoy," I say, shaking his hand. Virginia took a seat beside Jonathan. "Virginia's best friend."

"Yes, she told me about you." Jonathan murmurs, deftly running a hand through his hair. A pregnant pause followed after that. God, this talk is making me so damn uncomfortable! Isn't there anything more interesting to say?

"How are the wedding plans?" I ask, wanting desperately to eliminate the silence. I could tell Virginia was already nervous, she kept on shifting positions. 

"So and so.." Jonathan mumbles, as if his mind was preoccupied. I fiercely think that he'd rather be anywhere but here. 

"Everything is prepared," Virginia tells me, smiling brightly. "It will be all perfect by next week."

"Great." I enthuse. She was surely a better companion than that fiancé of hers. "Still following Quidditch, Virginia?"

"Apparently, not anymore." She sighs heavily, a gloomy look passing her face. 

"And why not?" I demand. My best friend, a Quidditch affictionada and my number one supporter isn't following Quidditch anymore? Impossible! 

 "Look at my homework, Draco." She says wryly, smirking. "I'm surprised I even had the time to find a boyfriend."

"Yeah, a boyfriend you didn't tell me about." I joked, grinning at her. 

"I told you it was a –" Virginia was cut off by her soon-to-be-husband speaking.

"I'll be going to Ryan's place for a while." He says, rising from his seat. "I'll leave you guys alone." With that, he walked out the apartment, slamming the door.

"What was that all about?" I ask her, dumbly confused. 

"No idea." She shrugged.

"Is he always like that?" I question. To me, he seemed weird and unaccommodating. Hell, he can't even start a small talk! He really needed to polish his socializing skills – or lack thereof. 

"Only when he's around people he doesn't know." She informs me. She checks her watch. "Do you want to tour the city or something?"

"Sure." I say, standing up. "Dinner afterwards?"

"Sounds good to me." Virginia declared, also rising from her seat. "Let me change first."

"Okay."

=*=*=*=

A/N: I might warn you, this story is moving in a fast pace. In the next chapters, you will notice many chapters fast-forwarding the years. This'll come to an end soon… at the most, this will be 10 or 11 chapters… anyhow, this was a mega long chapter… the longest I ever wrote! So I'm splitting it. The next chapter is the Wedding!!!

A/N 2: Alrighty. Amanda Mancini pointed out my mistake. It was Ginny's middle name. In chapter 1, I said it was Anise. But in chappy 5, I wrote Louise. I leave that up to you guys to decide… whichever you like better… or if you don't even like those two names, make one up to your liking… *grins*

Shoutouts!

Rainpuddle – I think I got the gist of what body part Harry should lose… the most important part of the male anatomy, right? So you're Irish, huh? I never met someone who was Irish before… About the smooches… I can't help it! Lol… If you didn't notice, I like to torture Draco… Ginny's pretty dense, isn't she? But if you grew up with 6 older brothers who don't have a clue about the world around them, that's what'll happen. Thanks for that review! It really made me smile!

SaintlySmile – you're happy now, but I don't think you'll be happy with the rest of this story.. I'll torture Draco more.. *grins evilly*

Kaitlin-Scott – Like I told Rainpuddle, Ginny's pretty dense… *smiles*… I miss grandpa already! *cries*… is your cat the one you mentioned in your website?

Amanda Mancini – thanks for pointing that out… golly! I love your story, Sunday Morning After. It was cool. Marvelous. Great. But I read it in fictionalley.org… and I didn't review… *hides* … thanks for reviewing! 

cashew – I think I'm going to strongly consider your request… yes, that would make a good picture… *smiles*… Oh, I don't care if you have an inflated ego, as long as you still have a good grip on reality. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Regard the party I threw earlier as a joint birthday party and a thank-you-you-reviewed party. Happy birthday again!

Keita – I get to be a general? Cool. And I get to boss people around? Even better. Thanks for reviewing!

Champagne – I had a hunch you were one and the same. Though I did not quickly assume it. It would be a bit embarrassing if I said that you were one person but actually, you're two different persons. Besides, I needed confirmation first… now, I know. Oh yeah, update your story, will ya?! It's in my favorites… thanks for reviewing! 

To my other reviewers, thank you!


	7. Weddings

The Diary

****

By Nirvana

=*=*=*=

Chapter 6, Part 2 – Weddings

=*=*=*=

I was sitting down in one of the chairs set up in the garden. The sun was bright and cheery, but it didn't match my mood. It was a garden wedding obviously. I see the Weasley family seated at the front row, with Mrs. Weasley already dabbing her eyes. Potter isn't here; perhaps, he wasn't invited. Good for him.

Jonathan was standing beside the minister, wearing a muggle tuxedo. From what Virginia told me, this would be like a traditional muggle wedding. 

A string quaret that had been hired to play for the wedding suddenly played a muggle song. The flower girl, Virginia's little cousin; walked down the aisle, grinning quite happily as she threw rose petals in the green grass. The bridesmaids marched down the aisle wearing form-fitting lavender gowns. Their respective escorts were wearing tuxedos like Jonathan.

Then, the quartet started playing the wedding march, and all heads turned to Virginia. I breathe deeply. She never looked so beautiful before! Virginia was surrounded by a sea of shimmering satin with tiny seed pearls sewn over. She was truly breathtakingly beautiful. As she marched down the aisle, guests were murmuring appreciatively and Virginia smiled at them, acknowledging their compliments. Without a doubt, that dress she was wearing weighed 20 pounds, but she carried it well. 

Jonathan took Virginia's hand and gazed at her admiringly. Yuck. There really should be a law stating that I would be the only person allowed to do that to Virginia… That damn sleazebag. 

Then, the ceremony started. I don't want to bore you with the details of what happened, so I'll get back at you at the reception.

=*=*=*=

I'm back! Did you miss me? Of course you did. I was born to be missed by the lot of you. I'm sitting in one of the tables, done eating and waiting for nothing in particular. The people in my table were Virginia's Gryffindor friends. I had no complaints sitting with them; we became rather close over the years. Three of these said friends were bridesmaids (Mandy, Karen, Katie), and the other four were just guests (Dianne, Valerie, Claire, Grace). I was staring at my glass of water, as if it was something that held a great treasure.

"So Malfoy," Mandy, one of the bridesmaids was saying, "What do you do nowadays?"

"I own a bakeshop." I reply, looking up at her. 

"Really?" Dianne asked incredulously. "I never thought you were the kind of person who would venture into that business."

"Yes." I tell her. Dianne was pretty, but not as pretty as Virginia. She had long sandy-blond hair tied to a messy yet elegant bun, with a few ringlets framing her face. Among Virginia's friends, Dianne topped the pretty list. "It's pretty successful now."

"Where is it?" Mandy inquired, "I'd like to go there some time."

"It's in hogsmeade. One of the two bakeshops found there." I answer. I should probably describe our seating arrangement. In my right was Dianne, who was seated beside Mandy, who was seated beside Grace, who was seated beside Valerie, who was seated beside Claire, who was seated beside Karen, who was seated beside Katie, who was seated beside me. I look around. Shit. I'm the only guy here! What the hell was Virginia thinking assigning me to a table with no guys? I'm in desperate need of male companionship! Damn.

"You don't mean La Dragons, do you?" Karen questioned, her eyes suddenly lighting up. 

"That's the one." I confirm. Karen was a close second when it came to looks. She had black hair cut pixie style, complimenting her dainty figure and pretty face. 

"The cakes are so good there!" Grace exclaimed, a female sigh of delight escaping her lips. "It's my favorite bakeshop to go to!"

"Thanks." I drawl sarcastically, feigning a bored look. I cross my arms over my chest and lean back to the chair. "Glad to know people like the stuff there."

"Whose recipes are they?" inquired Claire, sipping her glass of ice water. 

"Mine." 

"You cook, Malfoy?" Mandy asked, skeptical. She arched an eyebrow at me.

"Yes." I reply, getting annoyed. "Why can't you people just accept that I own a bakeshop and that I bake?"

"Because," Katie began, then looking at Karen.

"You're Draco Malfoy." Karen, her twin, finished.

"And Draco Malfoy does not associate himself with those kind of things." Claire added with a flourish. I scowled. The females laughed. They were still laughing, and I was scowling by the time Virginia stopped by our table.

"Hey guys!" greeted Virginia. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes!" 

"Absolutely!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Yeah."

"Best reception I attended this year." Grace commented.

"Grace, this is the only reception you attended this year! Of course it would be the best!" Claire chided.

I roll my eyes at their antics. I stand up and peck Virginia in the cheek.

"Congrats." I say, grinning at her. 

"Thanks!" Virginia replied cheerfully. 

"Your husband?" I ask. It was more of a question than a statement.

"Over there, chatting with some of his old schoolmates." answered Virginia, pointing to a table quite far from us. Sure enough, Jonathan was there joking around with a couple of guys. I sit down. She shares a seat with Dianne. "What were you guys laughing about?"

"Malfoy!" Mandy told Virginia. She then started another round of giggles. 

"He's so cute when he's annoyed!" exclaimed Valerie. 

"I'm not cute!" I declared indignantly, crossing my arms again. I certainly was not! I'm not cute! I'm sexy! Drop-dead gorgeous! I'm _anything _but cute. To me, cute is for sissies. And Draco Malfoy is not a sissy.

"Yes, you are!" said Claire.

"No!" I insist, glaring at everyone. 

"Yes!" The females chorused, and much to my utter horrification, Virginia was laughing along with them. 

"You're so adorable, Draco!" exclaimed Virginia.

"You find me adorable, Virginia?" I questioned, aghast. My best friend thought I was adorable? Cute was enough, but really, did I have to be adorable in her eyes? Adorable is a word used to describe babies, little hellions who look like angels outside, and the way girls sleep after making love. It was not the term used to describe grown men, Malfoys, a star quidditch player, a walking temptation, and a heartthrob. Words to describe me would be sexy, gorgeous, handsome, and tempting. I'm not cute or adorable!    

"I believe so, dearest best friend of mine!" Virginia said. "Better believe it!"

"That's it." I told them dramatically. I stand up. I made a move to leave. "I'm leaving."

Of course, I was just joking. They need not know what's going inside my head, right? 

"Wait! Wait!" Dianne called out. I stop, smiling. I replace my smile with a grim line, glaring again. I turn around.

"What?"

"Did we say you were cute?" Mandy asked the ladies. They shook their head fervently in disagreement.

"We said you were sexy –" amended Karen.

" – drop-dead gorgeous – " supplied Katie.

" – very handsome – " rambled Claire.

" – with a to-die-for body – " continued Grace.

" – and with an awesome behind." finished Dianne.  

My eyebrow rose up a notch at Dianne's comment. I smirk.

"I knew you would eventually see it from my point of view someday. I always thought all of you carried a small torch for me somewhere." I said arrogantly, taking a seat again. I smirk again. They all glare at me. Then, Mandy whispers something in Dianne and Grace's ears. They smile quite evilly at me. Grace passes on the message to Valerie. The process continues and soon, everyone was smiling smugly at me. I knew what was coming. Girl talk.

"Did you guys see those amazing bras at Victoria's Secret for Witches?" asked Mandy, an evil smile playing in her lips. 

Oh no. Am I doomed? I groan loudly and bury my face in my hands. I think it's best to play along with them. I lift my head up from my hands.

"The ones that inflate themselves?" I question, smirking. I bloody knew what they were talking about. Hell, I'm not dense. Those underthings were advertised in every bloody page of The Daily Prophet! Plus, there were posters all over hogsmeade promoting those! 

They all gaped at me. 

"What?" I ask them, annoyed as hell. 

"Are you gay, Malfoy?" Karen inquired, her eyes calculating.

"I'm certainly not gay!" I retort, "I'm straight and that's the way it's gonna be!"

They looked at be dubiously. 

"I'm straight!" I claimed. 

"Yeah, Draco's straight." Virginia second. I smile at her gratefully.

"See? And if I was gay, why do I fall for women?" I inquire reasonably. Oops. Did I just admit that I fell for somebody?

"Who did you fall for?" Virginia questioned, frowning at me.

"Uhm… someone… a girl…" I mumble, suddenly feeling all their eyes on me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Virginia asked in a hurt voice. My heart ached.

"I was going to tell you, but I wasn't sure of my feelings." That was partly true, I was going to tell her waaay back in my sixth year, but I wasn't positive that I love her. 

"Oh."

"I will tell you eventually." I assure her. That was true too. I'd tell her that I love her. Someday. 

=*=*=*=*=

A/N: Just so you guys know, thinking that Draco'll bore you with the wedding details were just an excuse for me not to write. Truthfully, I don't have a bloody idea how I could describe a wedding. I had fun writing the reception part *grins evilly*… that part proves that I LOVE to torment Draco… even if he is cute… and adorable… 

Shoutouts next chapter!


	8. Home

The Diary

****

By Nirvana

=*=*=*=*=*=

Chapter 7 – Home

=*=*=*=*=*=

Seven months later… 

I wish all the fucking guys out there would just die. Virginia hasn't been writing to me lately – but time and time again I send her numerous owls. The first three months of her being Mrs. Virginia Parker was okay, she said. But after that letter she sent me, she never wrote again. I suspect it had something to do with that husband of hers – bloody wanker must be forbidding her to have contact with me.

I don't really like that Jonathan guy… he seems kinda weird. I have a feeling he's some psychopath who likes to keep his wife from writing to her best friend – or some madman who escaped from the mental institution and somehow got himself to Salem Wizarding University. I don't know… it's just the way how he looks at people. Those damn eyes that scrutinize everything! Fuck. I wish it had been me instead whom Virginia married.

I should probably tell you about my current situation. I had a glass of champagne entwined between my – sexy and elegant – fingers. I was seated in front of the hearth, its fire emitting warmth to my body, shielding me from the cold, cold night. It was well past 12 o'clock midnight, and all of hogsmeade was fast asleep. All that could be heard from this room was my soft breathing and the ticking of the clock. 

I was thinking rather hard when out of nowhere, a face appeared in the fireplace. I jumped about a mile when I saw my visitor. It was Virginia. And she was crying. 

Hard.

"Draco!" Virginia sobbed. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" I ask. I was dumbfounded by her presence – not that I was disappointed, mind you. After seven months of no communication, Virginia floos me in my home crying? What could've happened?

"J-Jo-Jonathan's been beating me!" She cried. "I can't take it anymore, Draco!"

"Beating you?" I inquire, stunned. "Since when?"

"On our fourth month of marriage. He told me never to speak, or write to you again." She explained. "He threatened to divorce me if he caught me writing to you!" 

"Why the hell would he do that?" I demand. Surely, he _must _have a good reason. A bloody good reason.

"I do-don't know," said Virginia, tears still streaming down her face. God, I can't say how much I want to fly to America just to comfort her right this very minute! Damn that rule stating that inter-continental apparition is not permitted. Fuck.  

"Damn him." I mumble, my voice discharging anger from those two words. "Fuck that husband of yours, Virginia! He doesn't bloody deserve you!" I spit out bitterly.

She didn't say anything.

"Virginia, how exactly did he abuse you?" I question, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Every night he would go out with some friends. And every night he would come home drunk. When I ask him where he disappeared to, he'd just tell me to mind my own business and he'd slap me for no particular reason at all!" 

"It's that bad?"

"That's not even the worst of it." She tells me. I look at her expectantly, urging her to go on. "A few nights ago… he tried to rape me."

"Rape?" I echo. My fists were balled tightly, wanting to hit Jonathan. 

"He came to me… he said he wanted to get 'it' on; but I didn't want to. So he took it by force instead. If I didn't stun him, I don't know what could have happened!"

I was silent for a few minutes, registering what she said. Rape was a serious offence. He could bloody well be sent to Azkaban for that.

"Where is he now?" I ask.

"Out. He'll not come until later this day." Virginia said. 

"Why don't you get out some money, and check into a hotel?" I suggest. It would be better for her, to get away for a few hours.

"He'd catch me."

"Change your name. Go to a hotel where he would not suspect you'd go to." I advise. As if dawning in understanding, Virginia's eyes light up. 

"I have a better idea," said Virginia. "I'll be coming home to England."

I smile. Wonderful. She's coming home!

"Where will you stay?"

"Am I invited to your house?" she asked. I nodded. "In that case, I'll stay there."   
  


I grin wider. Marvelous! She's staying at my house! In a room not far away!

"When will you come?" I inquire.

"If I can catch a plane, two days from now." 

"Time?"

"It's a surprise!" She told me impishly.

"Please?"

"No." 

I sighed in defeat. It would be no use making her change her mind. 

"I'll see you then?" I ask hopefully, in an earnest tone of voice.

"Yes." She smiled. The tears weren't coming down anymore. She was finally happy again. "See you in England, Draco. I'm coming home."

With that last statement, she disappeared.

I now know what I'm going to do when she comes. I'm going to tell her I love her. After all these years, she will finally know. 

I make my way upstairs to my bedroom, leaving the glass of champagne behind. I dive into the silk sheets and heave the covers to my chest. Tomorrow, I'm off to find the best engagement ring in the wizarding world.

My dreams are finally coming true. After long years of waiting, she's gonna know that I'm truly in love with her.

=*=*=*=

A/N: Well? Reactions? I know it's short, but still, you guys know what's gonna happen next… hmmm… next chapter: Draco buys an engagement ring… and cleans up the bathroom… *grins evilly*… and a BIG SURPRISE coming for you guys… 

Oh my god! I almost thought for a while that people are going to lose interest in this story coz I made Ginny marry Jonathan. Oh yeah, congrats to SaintlySmile for suspecting Jonathan to be abusive *turns up the music and starts to dance*

Shoutouts!

**SaintlySmile** – hey! Congratulations! Thanks for reading this fic of mine…. So far, you reviewed every chapter! Yay! Oh, did this chapter have what you wished for? About turning Jonathan to an evil person? I hope this satisfied you!

**Rainpuddle** – I agree with you… Draco in ANY form is good eye-candy. Thanks for putting me in your favorites list; I only noticed now coz ff.net didn't have the correct number of you guys who put me in their favorites… anyhow, I liked writing part two of chapter six… ha! Draco Malfoy is cute and adorable… lol…

**Gusha** – go ahead! Root for Draco! He needs a lot of supporters now… 

**Neni Potter** – you do realize that you used the words unfair three times? Hehe… I know I'm unfair, but life can really be unfair. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kryptonite** – golly, thanks for reviewing! I'm like you… I wouldn't be caught dead wearing Ginny's dress… that also goes to spaghetti straps, halters, and anything sleeveless… oh yeah, and skirts too! I'm a jeans and shirts girl…

**Cashew **– don't worry too much. I think Cruel Beauty is a good story. How can anyone flame that? Anyhow, you got part of it right. The one saying that Ginny married Jonathan because…. You know. Read your review… *hint, hint* And… thanks for putting me in your favorites! I only noticed now… *smiles sheepishly*

**ATrueSlytherin **– Thanks for putting me in your favorites list!

**Professor Cresent Child** – Thanks for reading! I'm not writing any stories now… but I had one fic… it don't consider it a story, it's just a profile of Draco I made up… I was so proud of that story, but ff.net took it out… *sobs*… that got like, fifteen reviews and it got me to four favorites list… *sighs*… I hope that slap on your face healed now… Draco will be proposing to Ginny! Yay!

**Kaitlin-Scott** – Hmmm… you gave me another idea there….  Well, Draco didn't stop the wedding coz he still considers Ginny's happiness. If he does, that would just mean breaking her lovely day. Hope that answers it!  
  


**Keita** – she told Jonathan that her best firend was a guy… Remember, 

"Draco Malfoy, Virgnia's best friend" 

"Yes, she told me about you." 

**Anime10473** –  Thanks for that LONG review! I loved it! Hmmm… Ginny is a bit self-centered. But later in this story, you'll get ALL the answers… 

**CrackHead** – Drunk? That's a possibility…

To my reviewers… **Crystal, DaeAyanami, Silver Essence** (love your name), and **Uglinessrox55,  **thank you!


	9. Engagement Rings And Big Surprises

The Diary

****

By Nirvana

=*=*=*=*=

Chapter 8 – Engagement Rings And Big Surprises

=*=*=*=*=

The next morning I woke up with ecstasy flowing through my veins. I was feeling pure bliss when I heard the words, 'I'm going home'. I was in heaven when she said, 'I'll stay there in your house.' I go to the bathroom to take a cold shower. I open the door and for the first time in my life, I noticed the dreadful predicament my bathroom was in. It was a mess. It looked worse than a dumpsite. It looked like hell. Note to self: clean up this dumpsite of a house before she arrives.

I strip off my clothes and step inside the shower *author urges readers to concoct a mental image*. I turn on the shower and soon, I could feel the cold water trickling down my face, my neck, my arms, my torso, and my legs. God, it felt damn good. I began applying soap in my body, going over my toned muscles. I wash up and drape a towel over my waist. I step outside the shower and go to my closet. I pick out black trousers and a white button-up shirt. I dress up quietly and slowly, contemplating what on earth could go wrong with this day. My best friend was coming home and I was going to propose marriage. Undoubtedly, I was in nirvana.

Euphoria was still lingering as I put on my winter cloak and grabbed my wand. I step outside the house, immediately feeling the crisp, cold December air. I imagine my cheeks turning pink at this point. Damn. I might, I repeat might, look like a tomato. But Malfoys do not look like tomatoes. It's unacceptable.

I wonder if Virginia feels the same way as I do – if she loves me like I love her. It doesn't matter. Weather she loves me or not, I'm still going to propose. Of course, I won't force her to marry me if she doesn't like to. Besides, she's still married to Jonathan. THANK GOD FOR DIVORCE!

 I don't think it's a crime to be engaged to someone while the other is still married. Think of that muggle couple Virginia told me once. What are their names again? Oh yeah. Ben and Jen. And I must say, for a muggle, that Jen is hot. Nice, big butt. But I'm still rooting for Virginia all the way.

Damn those people whom are Christmas shopping. I can't bloody quicken my pace! They're making it so damn impossible! Fuck.

After a trip that seemed like forever, I finally reached Ferricci's, the jewelry shop. I open the oak door and step inside, a soft tinkling of the bell announcing the glory of my presence. A clerk approached me – Joey, his nameplate said.

"Good morning, sir," greeted the clerk warmly. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring." I inform him. I start to roam around the small shop, observing the jewelry pieces displayed. "Preferably, the best one you've got."

"Ah, yes," Joey nods in understanding. "Follow me, sir."

I was lead to a display case that held a multitude of rings. He selected one and handed it to me.

"How about this, sir?" He suggested. I held it between my fingers, examining each and every detail. "This is made from pure gold, and the three diamonds encrusted are very unusual" 

The band was indeed pure gold, it was glowing, with the light pouring out the windows bouncing off to the ring. The three diamonds in the center were complementing the glow of the band, giving it an over-all sparkling effect.

"What makes these diamonds unusual?" I inquire, strongly considering to buy this one.

"The diamonds were varnished with a potion – a potion that had the combined scales of the Antipodean Opaleye and the Ukrainian Ironbelly, both of extremely rare value. The varnishing makes it very appealing to the eyes of the lady." He explained.

"I see…" I murmur. "Let me see the other rings."

I had to weigh my options carefully; picking out an engagement ring for a girl you loved since forever was not a joke. He took out some other rings; some too plain, some too cheap looking, and some too boring. None of them had an impact as the first ring gave.

"I'll take the first one." I tell him, handing back the rigs. "How much does it cost?"

"Three hundred galleons, sir," He said. "It is the most expensive ring in this store; If you would prefer something cheaper – "

"No." I tell him firmly. "I'll take the ring." 

Virginia deserves only the best, and the best is what she would get. "Wrap it up and put it in my tab."

"Name, sir?" the clerk inquired.

"Draco Malfoy." I answer absentmindedly, walking back to the counter.

"Y-yes, Mr. Malfoy." He stutters. The change of his voice was fairly obvious – I guess the Malfoy name still intimidates people.

In a few minutes, the ring was boxed up and handed to me. I shove it into one of my pockets and make my way to the bakeshop.

"Manuel!" I call as I step inside the kitchen of my establishment. 

"Yes, sir?" The young man inquired, he was holding an apron and his cheek had a smudge of icing.

"I will not be working today and tomorrow." I inform him. "I have some things to attend to. In the meantime, you have control of this shop until I come back. Is that okay?"

"Of course sir. I can manage." He assured me. I had no doubt in Manuel's abilities. Everyone respected him. "Do you need anything else, sir?"

"No. That will be all." I tell him.

I apparated home after; today will be a busy day.

=*=*=*=*

I find myself standing in the middle of my living room, a broom and dustpan in my hand. I had changed into shorts and an old t-shirt earlier, ready to start out the tasks I had planned today. I had a cleaning apron draped over my waist, and if I could just see myself now, I assume I would have looked like a cross between a lost kid and a stupid adult.

I can't seem to know where to start – everything from top to bottom was topsy-turvy. The sofa was disarranged, the rug had a huge stain, there were old copies of The Daily Prophet scattered on the floor, and the TV needed dusting. Where to start?

Hey, don't get me wrong. I ain't a beginner in housekeeping, but I'm no expert either. It's just that after Virginia left, I saw no reason to tidy up the place anymore – no one was here to see it. So I kept it that way. A war zone.

I start by picking up the old issues of The Daily Prophet, and setting them in one pile. I place it in a big garbage bag I conjured. I swept the floor (with the help of magic, mind you), and wiped the glass table. 

I was well aware that I could have easily managed with a few flicks of my trusty wand, but alas, Virginia told me that magic was never to be trusted with cleaning. Charming brooms to move by themselves was acceptable, but charming rags to wipe the tables clean was a no-no.

In four hours, the living room and dining room was squeaky clean. Those two hours included vaccuming, polishing, waxing, and disastrous scrubbing. Then, I trooped to the kitchen. It was the only room that was kept neat. Everything was in order and not a single thing was out of place. I kept it that way because it became my sanctuary. Stupid, I know. But what more could you expect from a guy whose passion includes baking?

I peep inside the cupboards only to find it quite full. No need to replenish the stocks there.

I go upstairs and stop at my open bedroom door. I curse loudly. In it lay a king-sized bed where the sheets were crumpled and some pillows were on the floor. My desk was barely visible as it was covered with useless parchments, broken quills, and empty ink bottles. The closet was wide open, revealing an assortment of clean clothes. They were unwrinkled but messy (I put anti-wrinkling charm on each of them and bring the dirty clothes to the cleaners every other day). 

Oh hell. This was only the third room, and already, it took me four hours! Dammit. I still have to clean the guest room and the… bathroom. I groan loudly. Did I have to?

=*=*=*=*=

Shit. I should have known better. I should have called Manuel. Or one of the house elves. But nooo! I just _had _to give the house elves a day off and tell Manuel manage the bakeshop. Geez, what wrong timing. 

I summoned the cleaning things I saw Manuel use before. I put on rubber boots and hand gloves – wouldn't want my hands to become all wrinkly when Virginia comes. I make my way to my bathroom door, ready to clean it all up. I pick the clothes and throw them to the laundry basket outside the door. 

This was going to take all day if I don't work fast! Where to start? I _never _cleaned a bathroom before and I didn't have a bloody idea how to do it. I get an idea. I go downstairs to the fireplace and grab a handful of floo powder.

"Karen Stone" I call. The face of Karen appears.

"Malfoy?" she asked confusedly. "Why the hell are you calling me?"

"I uh…" I stutter. "I want to ask for your help."

She raised an eyebrow, looking at me mockingly. 

"Help?" She scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. You _never _ask for help!"

"Please! I really need help!" I beg. Shit. What's happening to me? I don't beg.

"What kind of help?" she inquired. "This doesn't require me to move a finger, does it?"

Okay. There goes the plan to lure her in here and help me clean the bathroom.

"No." I assure her. Yeah right. "I just want to ask you how to clean a bathroom."

"Clean a bathroom?" she echoed.

"Yes." I'm getting really impatient now. Does women have to be that difficult?

"What on earth do you need that for?" 

"I have to clean it. Virginia will be coming tomorrow." I answer.

"Oh." She muttered. 

"Well, what do I do now?" I question irately. "I don't have all day you know!"

"I gathered that much." She tells me. "First of all - "

"Wait!" I mutter a spell. It made her face follow me. "There."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, that you must first clean the toilet."

"Ugh." I wrinkle my nose. Malfoys do not do these kind of things. "How do I do that?"

She explained. I did it. I surveyed the now clean toilet. 

"How does that look?" I ask her.

"Good." She answered. "Now, you clean the shower."

"How?"

Again, she explained. Again, I did it. And it took me a good thirty minutes too!  I look at her image only to see her filing her nails.

"Done already, are you? Took you long enough." She commented.

"Shut your yap, woman!" I retort, her passive condition making me more and more irate.

"What do I do now?"

"Clean the sink." She told me.

"How?"

For the third time, she explained. For the third time, I did it. This time, it took me only ten minutes. 

"What now?"

"You know…" She told me thoughtfully. "You could have just performed a spell and everything would be clean."

"What did you say?" I ask. I heard her, alright; I just wanted to hear it again. 

"You could have just performed a spell and everything would be clean."

"But Virginia said that doing things the muggle way would be better and safer!" I protest. Surely, this woman was plotting against me.

"Better and safer, yes. Nevertheless, the effects would still be good. Besides, you know how Ginny is with cleaning. _Everything _must be perfect and sparkling clean. You, on the other hand, just wanted to make it appear acceptable." Karen shrugged. "Anyway, your house looks presentable for her taste now. When she comes, you can be a Romeo and swoon her all night into nothingness."

"Excuse me?" I say, quite surprised. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Don't play games with me, Malfoy. I know a guy in love when I see one. In this case, I can tell you're in love with your best friend. It also doesn't help that you're so transparent."  

"If I'm transparent, why doesn't she notice how I feel?" I question, going to my now-clean bedroom. I lie down on my bed, with her image hovering on top of me.

"You keep on giving her mixed signals, Malfoy! And another thing, you just didn't tell her." She responded, crossing her arms.

"How could I tell her? Everytime an opportunity comes, someone else has to destroy it. There's no hope for me, Karen. I'm doomed to have a miserable love life."

"You're not doomed, Malfoy. Just unlucky." Karen said. "Why do you wait for Ginny anyway? There are many girls out there who would give her right leg and first-born child to date you."

"I just love her. She's the only person who could really understand me, and who knows me inside out. Anyway, I'm proposing to her tomorrow."

"Proposing? As in, marriage?" She inquired.

"Yeah. I have a chance, and I'm going to grab it."

"But isn't she still married to Jonathan?" Karen asked, a questioning look passing her face. 

"She still is. But after the way he treated her, I think there would be a whole lotta room for divorce." I reply.

"Treated her? How did he treat her?" She questioned, confused.

"He beat her, forbade her to speak with me, and he almost raped her."

"Jonathan did those? Oh my god!" Karen gasped, one hand went to her heart and the other over her mouth. She looked like an aristocrat who just found out that she was bankrupt.  

"Yes, that's why she's going back to England."

Karen nodded in understanding, "I see. Well, good luck, Malfoy."

"Thanks," I say. "I think I need it."

"No problem. I just want to see Ginny happy again." She responded, "Bye, Malfoy!"

"Bye," I call out. With that, her face disappeared from the flames. Her image was gone and I was left in peace to ponder about tomorrow's events.

=*=*=*=*=

_3:00 p.m. _

The next day, I received an owl from her. It was Athena.

_Dearest Draco,_

_By the time you read this, I'm probably on the plane right now. I'll just tell you to expect me around 8:00 p.m. Don't worry about me, I'll just go straight to your house. I'm boarding the American Airlines, for your information. Oh yeah, please keep Athena until I arrive. I see no use for you to send back a reply since I'm on the plane and I'll see you later this day. Take care._

_Love always,_

_Virginia _

At least she had the brains to inform me of her whereabouts. I sigh in exasperation. In a few hours, she would finally be here, safe in my arms. And she would know how I feel.

The six hours came and gone. She still wasn't here. I wait for another hour. Still no sign of Virginia. By 10:00, I was sick with worry. I flick on the television, hoping to pass the time. To my surprise, it was the news channel. There was a news flash.

"…. The reason for the plane crash of the American Airlines from Salem to London is still unknown…"

Oh god. Virginia.

=*=*=*=*=*=

A/N: Okay, most of you are probably gonna drop this story since I killed Ginny. I honestly don't blame you. But please, you'll find out the reason for the diary in later chapters. I'm begging you, don't drop this story! But uh… if you guys are upset with this… I could uh, write an alternate ending? 

Btw, I have no idea if an airline called American Airlines exist. Forgive me if they don't. I'm not an American so I don't know the airlines there….

Next chapter: The funeral and Draco and the Weasley brothers beat up Harry. 

Shoutouts!

**Crystal** – thanks for reviewing! *hugs*… I really had a hard time writing that chappie. Thanks again!

**GinnyYvetteHermione** – I'm sorry it didn't turn out like you expected. Thanks for not dropping this story and for reviewing!

**cashew **-  no need to bang your head on the table! I think we can arrange how Jonathan is to die… would you do the honors?

**Pterix **– The diary will come to play in chapter 10, don't worry. Oh yeah, I read your story, TIE. It was great! Thanks for the compliment!

**Uglinessrox55 **– I'm sorry you got a dead Ginny, but thanks for reviewing! 

**Silver Essence** – You can join cashew in killing Jonathan. I'll let you two do the honors. Hmmm… better bring Kaitlin-Scott with ya… 

**Kaitlin-Scott** – I think you wanna kill Jonathan… join forces with Silver Essence and cashew!!! Yahoo!!! I'll be there to watch you murder Jonathan… 

**SaintlySmile **– You're welcome, SaintlySmile. I love your reviews! 

**Champagne** – Oh my god! I'm so sorry!!! Geez, you don't know, but your one of my favorite reviewers!! Don't be sad, champagne (but I think you will be now that I killed Ginny)… thank you for reviewing!! And… will you update your stories? I'm dying to know what'll happen next.

**Dama-de-tinieblas** – thanks for reviewing!!! You have a cute name… *smiles*

**Just me –** thanks for reviewing!

**Rachel **– there's no way she's gonna reject him… now that she's gone. *cowers* Thanks for the review!

**Rainpuddle** – hmmm… Ginny pregnant? That could be a possibility. Thanks for reviewing!

To my other readers, thanks!


	10. Funeral

The Diary

****

By Nirvana

=*=*=*=*=*

Chapter 9 – The Funeral

=*=*=*=*=*

I can't believe what I'm seeing. There in the casket, lies my best friend. Lifeless. I do not mind showing emotion in front of her family. Or in front of Potter, or even in front of her friends. This is my last chance of telling her I love her, and I will not let my pride get in the way. They were burying her in the garden, where she will remain close to their hearts. Aside from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I was probably the only one who cried as much as them. Clearly, Ron did not appreciate me coming to the memorial service. I don't understand why. It was time for people to pay their respects, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley spoke first. Then, it was my time to step up the podium and speak. The podium was set up in front of the rows of folding chairs. It was decorated with palm fronds and silver draperies, with small carnation flowers attached.   

"Virginia was my best friend." I began. "She was the only person I ever cared for, family aside. I admit, if it hadn't been for her, I would most probably be a death eater now." 

"But then, she taught me that there are more things in this world other than money and power. That was love. Our friendship began when we were still in Hogwarts, she was in her fourth year, and I was in my fifth. Somehow, in those 2 hours we talked, she managed to change my perspective about life and ditch my lifelong dream – to become a death eater. She reformed me in a way no other person could. When I realized the big mistake I was doing by following my father's footsteps, I took her advice and gave Professor Dumbledore a list of death eaters, my father included." Murmurs of shock were heard. They didn't know it was I that ratted on my father.

"As a year went by, she became my best friend. And I started to fall for her." I continued. "At first I did not want to admit what I felt, for I thought I was putting our friendship on the line. But I realize now, that what I did was stupid. Then one afternoon, I decided to tell her the truth."

"But she beat me to it. She told me that Potter asked her out, and she was so happy. I couldn't bear to break her moment of happiness by telling her my true feelings. So I did not tell her. And I wasn't able to after that."

"I couldn't blame Potter for asking Virginia out though. She was perfect in every way. She was at the top of all her classes, a prefect, compassionate, kind, loving, feisty, and all other adjectives that are used to describe her. I would always remember her, I'll cherish every moment we shared together. Heck, I'll even treasure the time when she pushed me into a snow bank one time during winter. I'll relish that because I love her."

I knew I had been openly crying. I didn't care. I stepped down the podium and went to a secluded place in the garden silently. I wanted to be alone now. I look around only to see the people teary-eyed at my speech. I sit there throughout the memorial service, remembering her smile, her laugh, her voice, her face, and the way she would spank me when I wasn't listening. It was that time when I remember the muggle song she sang once, and I began to quietly sing.

**_"I always thought you were the best_**

**_I guess I always will_**

**_I always felt that we were blessed_**

**_And I feel that way still._**

**_Sometimes we took the hard road,_**

**_But we always saw it through,_**

**_If I had only one friend left,_**

**_I'd want it to be you._**

****

**_Sometimes the world was on our side,_**

**_Sometimes it wasn't fair._**

**_Sometimes we gave a helping hand,_**

**_Sometimes we didn't care._**

**_'Cause when we work together,_**

**_We make the dream come true,_**

**_If I had only one friend left,_**

**_I'd want it to be you._**

****

**_Someone who understands me,_**

**_And knows me inside out._**

**_Who helps keep me together,_**

**_And believes without a doubt._**

**_That I could move a mountain_**

**_Someone to tell it to_**

**_If I had only one friend left _**

**_I'd want it to be you._**

****

**_Cause when we work together,_**

**_We make the dream come true._**

**_If I had only one friend left,_**

**_I'd want it to be you._**

****

**_Someone who understands me,_**

**_And knows me inside out._**

**_Who helps keep me together,_**

**_And believes without a doubt._**

**_That I could move a mountain_**

**_Someone to tell it to_**

**_If I had only one friend left _**

**_I'd want it to be you."_**

I was crying harder by the time I finished singing. I turn my attention back to the person talking in the podium. It was Potter.

"…. I now regret the day I cheated on her. If only I could take that back…" Potter was saying.

I snort through my tears. What a liar. If he really regretted it, what was the engagement ring sitting in Madison's ring finger? What an idiot. Didn't he realize that he was just causing himself trouble? Unquestionably, the Weasley brothers will beat up Potter. After all, the bloody wanker _did _just admit that he caused Virginia so much pain. I look at Virginia's brothers and sure enough, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Ron were looking at Potter with such hatred I never saw before. 

I had a gut-feeling that drama was going to unfold, so I decide to watch Potter. When he made a move to step down the podium, the redheaded brothers followed suit. I smiled quite evilly. Bill, the oldest, did the honors by tapping the unsuspecting four-eyed git and punching him point blank. Madison rushed to her fiancé's side, glaring at the angered brothers. Ron, much to my surprise, hit Potter in the stomach, making the latter double over in pain. 

Of course, being my usual self, I decide to intervene. I walk to the war zone and I stop Fred from hitting Potter. 

"Allow me," I say. Fred nods. I hit Potter dead on his face. Then, I hit him on the stomach. "Fuck you, Potter." I tell him.

"It was because of you that Virginia had to move to America. Bet you didn't know that, huh? It was because of you that she accepted the scholarship to Salem. If you just didn't bloody cheat on her, and broke up with her the normal way, she wouldn't have died." I spat resentfully. "But you, being your bloody self, had to go and cheat her with her bloody best friend right there in her house!"

"Did you know how long she cried when she told me what you did? Hell, she cried until three a.m.!" I ranted on. Potter was still lying on the ground with his glasses broken and clutching his stomach.

"She had a bloody miserable life there, you know. Her husband abused her. He almost raped her. Did you even know how much she bloody loved you? She lied to her brothers to protect you, you imbecile!" I couldn't stop now. I was shaking in rage, glaring at Potter with so much spite I never knew I possessed.

"Malfoy, please –" It was Madison, she was hugging Potter, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"And you –" I tell Madison "You just made things worse. You tried to get it on with Potter right in her house. You drove her away. You played a great role in her death, Madison. I don't think I'll ever forgive you for that."

To my surprise, Madison began crying. "You're right." She said. "I was jealous. But I regret that now."

I look at her, disgusted and angered. "It's too late. You can't change what happened. Because of your jealousy, you lost a best friend. You're pathetic, Madison." I spat. I glance at Potter. "Both of you are."

I make a move to leave, but I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn only to face Ronald Weasley. He was smiling at me and his hand was extended. 

"Truce?" He asks me.

"Truce." I confirm. I smile sadly at him, shaking his hand. I knew this was one wish Virginia had – it was for me and Ron to have a truce. I drop my hand and say, "I guess I'll see more of you, Ron."

"Of course," he says. "Come to The Burrow sometime. Everyone will be happy to see you and you're more than welcome there."

"Won't Potter be there?" I ask. God knows that if I'm stuck with Potter in the same room, I'd punch the living daylights out of him. Ron led me to a couple of chairs and we sat down.

"After what we found out today, he's no longer welcome in our home." Ron told me acidly. I grin at him. Really, Ron can be a good companion if we aren't busy hitting each other. I could not think of a reply to that, so I just kept quiet. I look over to the podium to see Karen speaking.

"… everybody loved Ginny. Everybody wanted to please her. Malfoy even cleaned the bathroom just for her…" 

I snorted back a laugh. Yes, I always wanted to please her. Even if it put my dignity as a Malfoy on the line. 

"You cleaned a bathroom, Draco?" asked Ron. I could tell he was suppressing a laugh upon seeing his cheeks turn a lovely pink.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" 

"I never knew Malfoys could clean a bathroom, no less," said Ron. 

"Shut up." 

=*=*=*=   

People finished their turns in paying their respects and it was time to bury her. They bring the casket to London Memorial Park for Witches and Wizards, the place where she was to be put to rest. 

Ron and I already parted ways, he joining his family and I left in solitude. I apparate there and I see other people arriving after me. Friends, relatives, and family members were still crying. I myself included in that list. The wizards carrying her casket put it on a stand as the minister started saying the final prayers and blessings. 

After more crying, they close the casket and lower it to the space in the ground, with people throwing roses at the coffin. I throw mine. Most of the guests started to leave as soon as they threw their flower. I stayed behind, wanting to watch. Soon, it was only the Weasleys and I who were left. We stared at the now barely visible coffin, which was being covered in dirt. 

"I love you," I whispered as the last visible part of the casket was covered in dirt. "Always."

I decide to go home, taking the long way by walking. I need time to think clearly now, and walking could do that. I start to slowly walk home with a heavy heart. But I stop as I hear someone call my name.

"Draco!" I turn to see Mrs. Weasley approaching me with a brown parcel in her hand.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" I ask her. What did she want from me?

"This was found in her bag when it was recovered." She started, smiling sadly. "I think she would have wanted you to have this."

She hands me the parcel; I take it from her. 

"Thank you." I smile sadly at her and I leave; all the while wondering what was inside the parcel.

=*=*=*=

As soon as I reached home I plopped into my bed, ready to open the parcel that Mrs. Weasley gave me. I sit in a comfortable position and I started to tear the wrapping. As I got every bit of wrapping out, I was stunned as to what I saw.

"No," I whisper, staring at the object in my hands. "It can't be."

In my hands lay the diary I gave to Virginia years before.

A/N: If you skipped the part where the song was, GO BACK! **Read the lyrics! **I promise you, it is the best song about best friends. Oh yeah, I don't own the song… It's called "One Friend" by Dan Seals… very touching, I assure you. I thought it was the perfect song to describe Draco and Ginny's friendship. 

A/N 2: I'm starting to write the alternate ending, though you will only read it after the epilogue is up. Wait for two more chapters and you'll get the alternate ending.

Next chapter: Draco reads Ginny's diary. 

Shoutouts! 

**Champagne** – Don't worry. I will make an alternate ending. There, she doesn't die. I'll try to email you sometime if I'm not too busy…

**Crystal **– yeah. I had to. If I killed her, it would make a more meaningful ending. Here, let me hand you a tissue – it's the best I can do aside from giving you an alternate ending.

**Uglinessrox55 **– oh, I'll improvise how this storys gonna go on. *smiles*… thanks for telling me there is an American Airlines. 

**Kryptonite **- *sighs*… I really didn't like to kill Ginny, but this is how it goes. Thanks for telling me American Airlines exists…. Yeah, it would be kind of weird if you have an owl inside an airport, the people there would just freak out. Thanks for the review!

**Gusha **– she really died. *sobs*… and no, Jonathan didn't have any role in making the plane crash.

**Silver Essence** –  you can always curse him… *smiles evilly*

**SaintlySmile **– you can help kill him, alright. Don't worry, her death has a meaning in the end. Thanks for the review!

**GinnyYvetteHermione** – I never watched, or read Message In A Bottle. I'm sure I'll make an alternate ending though… in that, she doesn't die. 

**Cashew** – I'm not sure if Draco finishes Jonathan off… but if he doesn't, will you do it for him?

Ember – I get that a lot. Her death has something to do with the plot, and I'm pretty sure it would make a big impact on all of you… thanks for the review!  
  


**Dama-de-tinieblas** – I think it's pretty cute. I don't know a single word in Spanish except for padre… I know that Spanish is a pretty easy subject to learn and it will come in handy if ever you go to Spain… and French… I also don't know a word. Except for chateau. And I'm not even sure what it means! Thanks for putting me on your favorites list! 

**Rainpuddle **– I enjoyed writing the last chapter LOTS. Torturing Draco just comes easy on me… *snickers*… Showers and Draco are a good match, really… my favorite image! Lol… Thanks for that long review!

**Kaitlin-Scott** – I was kind of expecting many death threats after this chapter really… funny how I only received yours. Lol… Yeah, I'm not an American. I'd like to be one though.. and I've never been to the States… I heard there were a lot of cute guys there… *grins*

**Cat** – sorry I killed her… but it goes with the story!! *kneels down on bended knee to ask for cat's forgiveness*… besides, I'm writing an alternate ending! *smiles*


	11. Dear Diary

The Diary

****

By Nirvana

A/N: In this chapter, Draco is kind of like talking to Ginny… it would have a bigger impact that way… Italicized words are diary entries, and the rest is Draco talking to Virginia. 

= = = = = = = = = = 

Chapter 10 – Dear Diary

= = = = = = = = = = 

Should I do this, Virginia? Should I read your diary? I wouldn't want to pry in your private affairs, but I feel that all answers to my endless questions would be answered here… forgive me, Virginia, if what I do is not to your liking… I'm going to read your diary, Gin. I love you… 

_Dear Diary,_

_My best friend gave me this diary to fill my thoughts in. Jesus, he's so sweet! I don't know why my brothers don't like him that much – he's a really good person. Draco knows me all too well; he knows I love writing but I'm traumatized after that incident in first year. I can't believe he'd go through all the trouble to check for harmful and dangerous spells just for me… _

_I caught Harry kissing Madison yesterday. God, it hurts. I would have taken it better if it wasn't Madison he was necking. And to think that they were getting it on – right in my house! Can't they be ashamed, diary? But then… I know I can't be a hypocrite. I should have told Harry that I was falling for my best friend…_

_A hypocrite and Potter's ex,_

_Gin_

You were falling for me? Oh Virginia, if only you had an idea how I felt… You better believe that I'd go through all the trouble just to make you safe, Virginia… I would kill a million dragons if it can save you… I'd risk my life for you, Virginia… Because I love you…

_Dear Diary,_

_I lied to my brothers. I told them that I broke up with Harry. I know I should have told them the truth – but I can't help it! Deep down, I still love Harry. Then, there's this issue about Draco. I really think I'm falling for him. I have no idea if he feels the same way, he's so sweet and loving. But that's how he always was towards me, I think he just loves me as a friend – nothing more, nothing less._

_Falling for her best friend,_

_Gin_

Why did you have to misunderstand my actions, Virginia? I only acted like that towards you… I was never sweet, or loving to anyone before… only you… Only you, Virginia… Because I love you… 

_Dear Diary,_

_Yipee! I'm a graduate! I'm a graduate! Yahoo! Anyway, it feels so good to know that you have no more Snape, McGonagall and Filch to ruin your life. God knows that I've experienced that for seven years. _

_I told Draco that I'll be going to Salem for a year. God, it was damn hard to tell him that. But then, it was an offer I couldn't resist. I get to study at a prestigious school, and I get over Harry. Yes, I still love him. And it still hurt to see him together with Madison. _

_Draco came to my graduation today, and boy was I glad! It was a bit embarrassing to have your brothers and your handsome best friend cheer you on as you receive your diploma. Nevertheless, I was happy._

_A graduate and giddy,_

_Gin _

Jesus… it hurt, Gin. Do you know that tears are starting to fall down my cheeks? This entry reminded me of how happy you were before. Simple things can make you jump for joy, even my mere presence made you happy. I could have made you happier, Virginia… if only I had accepted the open doors and opportunities…. I could have told you that I loved you…

_Dear Diary,_

_I'll be leaving for Salem in a few hours. Draco will be there with me at the airport. I know it would be more proper if my family saw me off, but I'd rather be alone with Draco. Jesus, how am I going to survive without him? Wait, that sounded a bit melodramatic, didn't it? But hell, how will I survive? He was always there every time I needed him, and he had no qualms about it. I'm going to miss him. _

_Diary, this feeling of mine is really freaking me out. I love Draco, but I also love Harry. I don't think my heart healed yet, after what Harry did. And I don't know if loving Draco would be a good idea – I might be putting our friendship at risk. Oh diary, help!_

_Confused and forlorn,_

_Gin_

Yes, Gin. That's what I thought too… but now, I realize how stupid I was. We could have always remained friends… that's how we started, and that's how it's going to end…. Even after I told you how much I love you…

_Dear Diary,_

_Jonathan asked me out! He asked me out!!! Well, this entry will be short… I don't think I'll tell Draco about Jonathan yet… I'll keep it as a surprise. Oh well, I'm going shopping!! _

_Out-to-go-shopping,_

Gin 

_Dear Diary,_

_Jonathan PROPOSED! Good Lord, how wonderful is that!!! I already told Draco… I sent him an owl minutes before. Draco should be the first person to know. _

_You cannot believe how happy I am!! Oh lord, what color will my dress be? Well duh… white, of course! I want the motive for my wedding PURPLE. That would be so gorgeous! But diary, I have to admit something to you… I'd rather marry Draco. I don't know why, though. Draco just seems more fitting to be my husband than Jonathan… I never admitted it before, but I just realized that I only dated and accepted Jonathan's proposal because he reminds me so much of Draco…help me, diary. I love both men, but I love the other more. But the one I love more… is far away! Besides, I even think he's planning on courting somebody now…I'm really confused. _

_Everytime I think of Draco, I feel all warm inside! But with Jonathan, I feel just the same, only that I feel lightheaded and free from all my troubles. What do I do now? I can't just possibly floo Draco to tell him that I love him, I'd look stupid. And Jonathan…I CAN'T tell him that I made a mistake in accepting his proposal, I still love him. Oh diary, HELP!!!_

_Too-late-to-bail-me-out-of-trouble,_

_Gin_

You'd rather marry me, Gin? Oh Lord. You should know this, Virginia. I'm not courting anyone… the only girl I ever considered to court was you… and… You won't look stupid if you tell me you love me, Virginia… you never look stupid. You know another reason why you won't look stupid? Because I'll say 'I love you too'…

_Dear diary,_

_I'm having second thoughts about this marriage… I saw Draco today. Oh god, he never looked so handsome before! He's still the same, only more muscular. It felt so good to sleep in his arms, they were so warm and strong! I really think this marriage is wrong, but I love Jonathan so much! What do I do now?_

_Sleepless in Salem,_

_Gin_

It felt good to have you in my arms again, Virginia… every night, I would fantasize how it would be if it was for forever… Do you want to know why my arms are like that? My arms are warm to give you warmth for my love… and my arms are strong to protect you… I love you…

_Dear Diary,_

_Draco likes someone. It's not me. Why does it hurt? God, what I'm feeling now is WORSE compared to what I felt when I saw Harry and Madison kissing. Does that mean… that I'm truly, madly, deeply, in love with him?_

_Anyway, I'm married. To Jonathan. Not to Draco. I'm Mrs. Virginia Parker… why does that sound so wrong? Mrs. Virginia Malfoy sounds so much better to my ears. I'll write later…I'm too depressed right now._

_Someone-who-wishes-to-be-Mrs.-Virginia-Malfoy,_

_Mrs. Virginia Parker_

I only like you, Virginia. No one else… I'd like you to be Mrs. Virginia Malfoy, too. You were going to be, once you finalized your divorce with Jonathan… I've always dreamt of the day when the minister would tell me to kiss the bride, and I would lean down, and whisper in your ear, 'I love you' and kiss you gently…

= = = = = = = = 

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm on a plane headed to England. I'm going home! This time, it will be different. I'M GOING TO TELL DRACO HOW I FEEL! I'm finally going to tell him how much I love him…_

You were going to tell me how you feel? Oh Lord, I was too! Do you know right now, that I long for your touch, for your kiss, and for your embrace? I feel like I'm going crazy, Virginia… A life without you is no life at all… What did I do to deserve this? Am I really doomed? I know I haven't been a saint, but I haven't been a devil either… All the cruel things I've done in the past, like curse Potter or even your brother… it was all just for you…

You're gone now… and I never had the chance to tell you how I feel, how much I love you. I don't think I can love anyone like I loved you, Gin. I don't think I can ever think about anyone like I thought about you… Life is useless now. Should I end my life? It would be better. But no, I won't. You wouldn't like that.

If people only knew our story, they would have picked up a lesson from it… that they should tell their loved ones how much they loved them before it's too late… You would have liked people to share that lesson, wouldn't you, Virginia? You would have liked them to learn never to take time for granted… like I did. 

Perhaps, this story would change their ways. Perhaps, it would make them realize that people they love wouldn't stick around forever. I realized that, alright. But before this happened, I always thought you would always be there, till we reach our golden ages. I even thought that we'd have rheuma and arthritis together… I thought we'd live to see the day when we'd see great great grandchildren running about. 

You know, our story reminded me of a song I heard once… how did it go? Oh yeah.

_Sorry I never told you   
All I wanted to say   
And now it's too late to hold you   
'Cause you've flown away   
So far away   
  
Never had I imagined   
Living without your smile   
Feeling and knowing you hear me   
It keeps me alive   
Alive   
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven   
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
And I know eventually we'll be togetherOne sweet day   
  
Darling, I never showed you   
Assumed you'd always be there   
I took your presence for granted   
But I always cared   
And I miss the love we shared   
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven   
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
And I know eventually we'll be together   
One sweet day   
  
Although the sun will never shine the same   
I'll always look to a brighter day   
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep   
You will always listen as I pray   
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven   
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
And I know eventually we'll be together   
One sweet day   
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven   
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
And I know eventually we'll be together   
One sweet day   
  
Sorry I never told you   
All I wanted to say_

It's perfect, isn't it? I never got the chance to tell you how I feel… I never told you all I wanted to say… I'm sorry… You're listening to me right now, aren't you? Even if I'm not speaking out loud, you know what I'm saying. I hope you understand what I'm saying, Virginia… I love you…

* FIN *

= = = = = = = = 

_Every now and then_

_We find a special friend_

_Who never lets us down_

_Who understands it all_

_Reaches out each time we fall_

_You're the best friend _

_I have found._

_I know you can't stay_

_A part of you _

_Will never ever go away_

_Your heart will stay_

_I'll make a wish for you_

_And hope it will come true_

_That life would just be kind_

_To such a gentle mind_

_If you lose your way_

_Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

_Remember me this way_

_I don't need eyes to see_

_The love you bring to me_

_No matter where I go_

_And I know that you'll be there_

_Forever more apart of time_

_You're everywhere_

_I'll always care_

_And I'll be right behind_

_Your shoulder_

_Watching you_

_I'll be standing by your side _

_All you do_

_And I wont ever leave _

_As long as you believe_

_You just believe_

_I'll make a wish for you_

_And hope it will come true_

_That life would just be kind_

_To such a gentle mind_

_If you lose your way_

_Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

_Remember me this way_

_- Remember Me This Way by Jordan Hill_

= = = = = = = = = = 

A/N: You know what? I cried when I was proof reading that. I hope you guys liked this. I'm not really sure if I'll still write an epilogue…

A/N 2: Songs used in this chapter were 'One Sweet Day' by Boyz II Men and Mariah Carey, and 'Remember Me This Way' by Jordan Hill. 

A/N 3: Tell me if you still like an alternate ending… coz I kind of like this ending. *smiles*


End file.
